Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color measuring device. More particularly, it relates to a color difference meter module capable of reducing an error caused by changes in environmental factors during an exposure time so as to accurately measure the characteristics of color of a color display panel, and a color measuring device using the same.
Background Art
Currently, a world monitor market has rapidly changed from CRT to LCD monitor, and from LCD to LED monitor. Especially, as the demand for a large-scale LED monitor has increased, an amount of production has rapidly increased.
As the amount of production of the displays has increased, the production quality has also acted as important factors, and devices for determining whether there is a failure of the device have been developed. In particular, color difference meters for measuring whether the color represented by a display such as LCD or LED fully represents color to be actually output were developed.
Although a general color difference meter is configured to measure the color of light that is incident through a detection sensor constituted by an optical detecting unit, numerical values detected depending on changes in the external environment factors will change, in view of the characteristics of the optical detecting unit.
To solve such a problem, conventionally, the zero point has been frequently adjusted and used immediately before the use of the color difference meter.
In particular, conventionally, there has been a need to adjust the zero point after necessarily completely blocking the light to be incident at the measurement environment for accurate measurement values.
Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional color measuring device has been brought into contact with a dark cover or a floor to prevent the light from being incident on the interior, and has adjusted the zero point in such a state. Moreover, after adjusting the zero point in this way, the color of the light emitted from a measurement target is measured.
However, when adjusting the zero point using such a method, there has been an inconvenience such as a need to always adjust the zero point during the color measurement.
Furthermore, there has been a problem such as changes in the values measured by the changes in temperature and humidity during measurement of the color after the zero point adjustment, resulting in a decrease in accuracy. In particular, since the leakage current from a circuit basically applied to the color measuring device greatly changes due to changes in the external environmental factors, the color measurement has not been accurately performed.
Also, since it is necessary to frequently adjust the zero point in production sites when performing the zero point adjustment in the conventional manner, there has been a problem of a decrease in productivity.